VPON
by JikaganAkemi
Summary: A Vampire story with betrayal and a treaty between humans and vampires. Something goes horribly wrong to make the vampires go into hiding and in time they became a myth. A WARNING FOR THOSE THAT READ. THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT, SO IF YOU CANT TAKE IT LEAVE.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was daytime, about high noon when my world was changed. It was also very cloudy and dark that day, and no sign of the sun coming out any time soon. I was walking home like I did every day from my overly proud high school. Only difference was, I wouldn't be going back because of the winter break that had just been let out. Being an eighteen year old girl that strays from the rest of the world has its advantages for certain times.

I was usually by myself or with a maximum of two friends that I would walk with. Today however was different. I'd decided to go solo, then again I didn't even care to ask anyone if they wanted to tag along. That was the first mistake.

I was so close to the orphanage where I lived, but I found myself curious after hearing some really profound noises coming from the alley right in front of me. Out of curiosity I decided to check it out and turned into it. My feet sank into the snow as I continued along. The noises got louder, and the louder they got the more grotesque they sounded. With each step I felt my stomach flipping, wanting me to turn and my brain telling me to turn around, but I pressed on.

I found myself right at the source of the noise. It was a small alcove area in the alley where the dumpster was usually located except on Fridays for trash pick up, which so happened to be that day. It was just around the corner and all I had to do was look, but I found I couldn't. My conscience kept getting in the way. What if I get caught? What if they decided to do to me what they were doing? What if? Questions, questions, and still more questions formed in my head. but I was too curious to care. Then the answer hit me as a light from the house hit the floor in front of me.

On the snow in front of me was a broken mirror that had been tossed out. Full of fear I decided to pick up a loose shard and aimed it around the corner to see exactly what it was that had caught my attention. I froze. Fear held me in place and so did curiosity and anger.

Two people were standing there in the alcove with snow falling onto their bodies immediately melting away from their warm temperature. One was the most gorgeous, honest looking man I'd ever laid eyes upon. His uneven, shoulder length, dark brown hair with his light olive skin tone. Curves on his body were in all the right places and his muscle tone and rock hard abs were just perfect. It was as if he had been born the perfect man on earth.

The other though, was just some ordinary female. Actually, one that I hardly seemed to ever like. Her name was Candy Calvin. One of the cheerleaders at my school, who believed she deserved all the better things that life had to offer. Her blond hair, her attitude, her breasts; it was all fake. We used to be really close friends when it was just she and her mother. I'd go over to her house and hang out and we'd have a lot of fun.

That all changed when her mother started dating some guy that owned one of the top dollar restaurants in the city. We stopped hanging out, and after her mother married the guy she hung out with the 'in crowd'. That's when she decided I wasn't worth spending time with since I wasn't rich like her and her new buddies.

I admit I was jealous of her at that moment for getting the cute guy, but most of that was pure rage and anger. The tall, dark, and handsome man was screwing her and hard. His hand was covering her mouth to keep her from screaming or moaning, but from that look on her face, she was rather enjoying it. Of course she was! It was just another thing in life that she got, that I didn't get.

His speed went faster, almost too fast and certainly too much for Candy to handle from the looks of it. Candy opened her eyes and tried to slow him down and move his hand, only provoking him to go faster. His hand on her mouth tightened and she began crying, fearing for her life. I found myself smiling at this. I was getting happy to see her miserable and watching her suffer. His head that had been on her shoulder the whole time to hide his face began to move toward her neck. I herd a small growl and looked around to see if it was a dog, or some other animal, but found nothing. I realized it was coming from the guy.

The growling progressed and got louder, making a shiver go up my spine. When I looked back at the two lovebirds they'd switched positions rather fast. She was now on the ground and his hand over her mouth, with him kneeling still pumping into her rather quickly. She was still crying and trying to get him off her, but it was inevitable. His head moved to her right breast, the one closest to where I was. My thoughts were that he was going to pleasure himself by suckling on her breasts. I was dead wrong.

Candy screamed and I was forced to look at the cause of her scream: the man. He wasn't sucking on her; he'd bitten down into her flesh and made blood run down her chest onto the white snow and up to her throat. He was smiling; I was too horrified to make a move, let alone pick my feet up to run away.

He licked her blood from the chest area, like it was fresh milk from a mother's breast, and in a sick and creepy kind of way, it was.

Candy bit down on his hand forcing him to pull it away from her mouth. She took a deep breath gasping and screaming for a minute fighting him out and off of her. She managed to get away, but only for a second. My eyes widened in shock as I watched him get up so quickly; too quickly for any human. My hand trembled, but I couldn't turn away. He'd caught her like a fly in sticky paper. Her screams filled my ears. Her cries for help.

"Help me! Somebody! Anybody! Please!" It came out of her mouth, but my body only tensed with fear. My brain was functioning fine, telling me to do something, to help her anyway possible. But my body was in too much of a shock to listen to my brain. Laughing came from the man, which made me wonder what he wanted from her. Money? Sex? She had it all. And she'd give it to him to get away. That was for damn certain.

"No one is around, my dear sweet Candy." His voice was like heaven to my ears. Rich in tone. Dark, but at the same time soothing. Candy screamed and then he put his mouth to her neck. Her screaming stopped with a sudden jerk. Her eyes went completely void of any sign of life. Her hands that had struggled to get herself free went limp and fell down to her sides. The man brought his head up and blood ran down his mouth and neck. Blood covered his sharp looking teeth and I looked at her neck. A large hole was there, but not torn out. It was more like he'd left teeth holes in her neck. He grabbed her body before it fell onto the cold ground and gently laid her down in the snow delicately. He draped her right arm over her naked breasts, and her left hand on her womanhood. "Such beauty."

My heart pounded and beat like a drum. My hand trembled so bad that the shard slipped and fell onto the other pieces of mirror. It landed, shattering with that death striking noise. A small chuckle turned into a full laugh from the man, alarming me and all I did was run as fast as my feet would carry me.

"Where do you think you're going?" A leather whip wrapped around my ankle and I tripped to the cold ground, scraping my elbows on the broken beer bottles in the alley. I was dragged back, all the while me trying to grab onto anything. I stopped and then flipped onto my back to take a long look at the killer. He had pants on now, but he was still shirtless.

His mouth still covered in blood and what looked like fangs showing over his lower lip. Blood also on his chest. The first time I noticed his necklace that looked like a locket was right then. His eyes were hazel, but had a velvety look to them. Lust was what it was. His lips curved into a smile, making me tense with fear once again.

"I knew you were standing there, watching me fuck her." He kneeled down in front of me and I could feel the heat coming off his body. He took hold of my legs pulling me to him. "And you." I tensed even more when he hovered my body and placed his hand on my neck. "You're coming with me."

He squeezed that side of my neck and made me lose oxygen, but not enough to kill me. I felt dizzy and before I could react I was lost to the world of nothingness.

~waking up~

"that same dream again..." she rolled out of bed and hit the alarm clock that had buzzed. it was why she was even awake. She groaned and looked at her hand seeing there was a knife in it. her life had changed since then. since then. her life had become like a nightmare no one could imagine...


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 1

_**~Humans and vampires never got along because of the whole hunting thing. A vampire would kill a human to live, and in turn humans would hunt the vampires in an act of revenge. Before long the same routine got boring and the two sides grew tiresome of fighting and hunting each other. So they forged a treaty or rather a pact between the two species to keep the peace. **_

_**For a while the treaty worked, but there were people on both sides that wanted the treaty to end. Those people made a plan to disrupt the treaty and create an uprising to get things back to the way they were. They succeeded in their plan too. To succeed, the vampires gave their lives up in order to return to hunting humans. **_

_**Their target was the president's wife, and the hero's were the presidents bodyguards. The only thing that went wrong was they killed the president too. The nation was furious and ordered that all vampires to were be killed by sunlight. The general and the secretary of defense went against that and had a program made to protect vampires. Vampire Protection Agency of the Nation, or V-PAN for short. There were 5 bases made for each state and within each one, there were humans that were to make it seem as if vampires no longer existed. The least amount of people to a base was maybe a few thousand working for them. **_

_**They succeeded for years till an unknown cause made the secretary of defense close his own program and made sure that vampires were to die or disappear. The legend of vampires became a myth.~ **_

A man had his hands around a woman's back and she had hers laced around his neck. They were lip-locked and their tongues danced around each other in their mouths. The weather was cold, so their skin would have goose bumps all over, but the hot breath of each of them made the air sticky. He ripped her shirt down the middle exposing her chest and her lusciously lovely tits. He had his hands all over them before moving them around and backwards toward a wall.

The man was sliding his hands slowly down the woman's body, grabbing at her ass and lifting her up against the wall. Her legs draped onto his hips and he pushed the skirt up enough to be able to feel her. She moved her body toward him as he touched a sensitive spot. His fingers were now busy underneath the skirt and above her undergarments playing with the small nub that made her wiggle against his pants. The space in his pants were shrinking and she could feel it begin to rub against her as he moved his hips slightly against her.

"You're getting wet." his lips were still against hers and his shaggy hair was hanging in his face. Hers was neatly pulled back into a ponytail. She moaned against his lips feeling him push his bulge against her now wet panties. His lips curved into a smirk hearing her voice full of pleasure. This thrilled him, and anyone else like him. Her hands moved up to his face as he began to gently rub her again, making her bite her lower lip. The man's eyes darted to her lips as her teeth dug into the flesh of her skin. He then moved the fabric aside from her sensitivity and slid two fingers deep inside of her making her whine out in pleasure. Her head tilted back and he started to slide his fingers in and out of her.

His eyes were on her neck. His thirst for her blood drown out the sound of her moans for at most a minute long. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at her again seeing she was now ready.

"Do you want me that much, my dear?" her head never came down to face him she just kept her moans and heavy breathing going. He smirked. "what're you willing to give me? Your life? Your blood?"

"Y-yes have it all…I'm yours." She was blind by her own pleasure. The mans eyes again gazed at the girls neck. Her moans of pleasure quickly stopped as she started shrieking in pain. The man had his mouth on her neck, with his teeth deeply piercing her skin. Her red blood was spilling out of her neck, onto her breasts, and to the ground. He was drinking it too as it came out.

Her shrieks stopped and her body fell. The man looked down at her as she lay there. Her eyes were still open, and blood was covering her. He turned around and left her there while he got away. The last thing he did was take a handkerchief and wipe his mouth clean before tossing it. The white cloth with the blood landed over the now dead woman's face. Blood from the two holes in her neck bled down and was absorbed into the cloth.

A camera that was in the alley had picked up the entire event. A work van was heading toward the location as fast as they could. Once on scene they blocked the alley off and made sure no civilians would be able to see or get near the place. They body was found and again disappointment set in across everyone there.

"Damn this is 5 girls in one month. Same holes in every one of them. Dens, what are we looking at here? Puncture wounds from what?" Dens was a scientist and the medical examiner for the Investigators unit. He was a nerdy boy with curly red hair and glasses. "Dens!"

"Y-yes sir! W-we don't know what it is or if this is a serial killer sir. We have nothing to g-go on." the one in charge just sighed. "sir?"

"Pack things up and call this girl's family. Let them know what happened. We cant do anything further here." like instructed they did leave the scene but took the body of the girl for more examining.

~NEXT MORNING~

The news reported on the death of the girl that was found the previous day. The person in charge at a of a restaurant turned the TV up so that everyone could hear it better.

"_And so far all the targets have been women. Investigations are still going on to determine who or what this killer is." the News reporter kept on talking about the incident but it only irritated the people, especially women. "Police officers warn women to never go anywhere alone till this person can be caught, and not to go with strangers even if they seem harmless. Alright we'll be switching over to Dave with the weather."_

Murmurs were filling the restaurant about the new victim being killed. Living in a small town everyone knew each other.

"Shut up already!" one of the people in the back said it and they looked over. "Cant you people do anything besides talk about a dead girl? Come on, live your life. Have a funeral and get it over with."

"Your one to talk. She was your friend too." all the people in the restaurant looked at her. "Isn't tat right, Hyaen? She was your friend?"

Hyaen Kobayashi was her name. she was 21 years old, and had a fairly decent job as a mechanic working on the cars that came and went. Nothing too hard for her considering she'd learned everything from her mom about them. She was Asian, and was probably the most outgoing person in town.

"Yeah, yeah, but I doubt I'd be depressed as long as you idiots." She shrugged. "I admit she was a good friend, but mourning over her death wont bring her back, so knock it off!"

People were quiet for only a minute before taking plates and forks off their table and throwing them at her. She ran outside and heard a horn before looking down the street. There was a '97 ford mustang driving up. It stopped in front of where Hyaen was and she got in before a plate hit her. The mustang drove off out of town and into the forest part.

"Good thing you showed up, Lynn." Lynn was quiet and Hyaen guessed why. "Bad dream again?"

Lynnette Kim was 24 years old now. Her life has never been normal, and her job wasn't really either. She didn't work in town with everyone else and she kept everything as secret as possible except for those that knew her best. There were only two people that knew her that way. She too was Asian and was a more distant person than Hyaen.

"Yeah…that's not the only thing either. I know what's killing the girls in town." Hyaen's attention was now on her. She knew what Lynn did for work, and she knew it was dangerous business. Lynn sped up past a few trees and came to a stop in front of a cabin house. "I have a feeling this thing is gonna be looking for a new victim pretty soon, considering that the media and police haven't told the public about the other victims found."

"Yeah, I guess it's a good thing you know this then isn't it?" Hyaen looked out the window. "Going to see him?"

"Might as well. He's not a bad person, and besides, he might know something we don't." Lynn sped up as they headed up the mountain. On the top would be a large mansion, housing only one person. It was abandoned so no one knew he was there. He was an ally that could be trusted…or so the girls thought.

Just behind a few trees stood about ten men. They were covered in black clothes from head to toe fully armed with weapons. Black long sleeved shirts with a turtle neck, covered by black vests with pockets that had ammunition, and grenades. They had combat boots on over their black pants. Their gloves were black and leather. They had black helmets on with reflecting fiber glass to end the rest of their black uniform.

The man in front had binoculars and was watching Lynn and Hyaen drive past toward the mountain area. The man beside him was snapping photos of the two girls and the car. The license plate was an important picture as well.

"Our targets have been found. They're heading up the mountain to Greene's location. Seems the werewolf was right after all. Coming back to the mansion now sir, we'll get them at nightfall." the men started down the mountain under the tree cover.


End file.
